The present disclosure is directed to airflow measuring systems and methods, and in particular to a system and method for measuring airflow in a building.
Controlling airflow, both in regard to volume and temperature, within a building is important to the comfort and well being of the building's occupants. Heating and cooling a building necessarily involves significant energy costs. Present techniques for monitoring and/or controlling airflow within a building utilize airflow measuring structures with limitations on accuracy, which thereby can impact the comfort of the building occupants as well as the heating and cooling costs. It would be desirable to provide a mass airflow measuring device or structure that interferes as little as possible with the flow of air in an air duct. It would also be desirable to provide a mass airflow measuring system that can accurately measure airflow at low flow rates.